Orange and Lavender
by Kaaru Hyujiko
Summary: Hinata had always had a crush on Naruto, but he never notices, so she sings a song for him.


_**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. The song also is not mine.**_

"Alright class, the music fest is fast approaching." Kurenai, the music teacher announced. "Those who want to join will make a song of their own. After they do come see me so I can make suggestions and such, then practice!"

Hinata glanced at Naruto, talking to his best friend, Sasuke. She thought about joining. But quickly squashed the thought. 'I couldn't…I'm not a good singer…but this could be my chance to tell Naruto what I feel.'

Kurenai dismissed them, Music was their last subject. Hinata went outside and sat on the branch of a tree. She took out an apple and bit into it, she took out a pen and notebook and began to write.

--

The next morning, Hinata tried her best to stay up during school, she was up all night trying to perfect the song. She was very pleased with the results.

It was recess and she hurried off to see Kurenai. "Kurenai-sensei!" she said as she opened the door to her office. "I decided to join the Music Fest, here is my song." Hinata handed Kurenai the paper.

Kurenai was surprised that shy Hinata would actually join the Music Fest, Kurenai had always treated Hinata as her own daughter. She smiled at her and proofread the paper. It only had few spelling mistakes, probably from sleepiness, as expected of Hinata, it was neat and she knew she put a lot of effort in it.

"It's a very nice piece." Kurenai commented. "Before you ask, no, I do not want you to sing it for me now, because that would ruin the surprise. I just love surprises!"

Hinata nodded happily and left the room. After that the day continued normally.

--

Hinata went to her favorite place, the branch of a tree. She sang her song quietly. She saw Naruto pass by. She started to panic. 'What should I do!' In her distress she fell of the branch. "Aaaaaaaaaah!" she screamed. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain.

She didn't feel any pain, instead she felt warmth. She opened her eyes and found herself in the arms of Naruto! She quickly scrambled off and stood up, blushing profusely. "G-gomen Naruto-kun!" She apologized.

Naruto rubbed his neck and said "No prob!" Hinata was in deep thought.

"N-Naruto-kun, I'm going to join the Music Fest…can you…uuum…h-help me practice?" she stuttered. Naruto said "Sure! I never knew you were the singing type."

"Actually this is my first time singing in front of people." She admitted.

She closed her eyes and started to sing…

_Turn it inside out so I can see_

_The part of you that's drifting over me_

_And when I wake you're, you're never there_

_But when I sleep you're, you're everywhere_

_You're everywhere_

_Just tell me how I got this far_

_Just tell me why you're here and who you are_

_'Cause every time I look_

_You're never there_

_And every time I sleep_

_You're always there_

Naruto was shocked beyond belief, who knew, shy, quiet Hyuuga Hinata had such a beautiful and confident singing voice!

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone_

_I recognize the way you make me feel_

_It's hard to think that_

_You might not be real_

_I sense it now, the water's getting deep_

_I try to wash the pain away from me_

_Away from me_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone_

_I am not alone_

_Whoa, oh, oooh, oh_

_And when I touch your hand_

_It's then I understand_

_The beauty that's within_

_It's now that we begin_

_You always light my way_

_I hope there never comes a day_

_No matter where I go_

_I always feel you so_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I catch my breath_

_It's you I breathe_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_You're in everyone I see_

_So tell me_

_Do you see me?_

Hinata had given it her all, she poured out all her emotions into the song hoping Naruto would understand.

Naruto stood up and looked at her. "You were great Hinata-chan! I'm sure you'll win!" He smiled.

Hinata was happy but a little sad, true he praised her but he didn't get it.

Naruto turned away but just as he took 3 steps he turned around and gave Hinata a kiss on the lips. He pulled away quickly and said "I like you too."


End file.
